Forgotten Past
by Dreamingmew
Summary: What would you do, if you woke up one morning and realized there was a large part of your past you couldn't remember. Your only clue you had to it, was a dream you kept having as you slept. This as happen to Seras and Alucard... Drama, Action & Romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing..

Author's notes: this is the version of 'Seras saw forever in his eyes' that i mentioned doing it's a main fic though this chapter is short:

* * *

**Forgotten past **

**chapter one:**

** Dreams mean memories.**

**_What would you do, if you woke up one morning and realized there was a large part of your past you couldn't remember. Your only clue you had to it, was a dream you kept having as you slept._**

**_Well my friends this happen to our Seras Victoria, or as Alucard likes to call her Police girl. You see ever since she had 1st laid eyes on her now Master Alucard. Seras had always known there was something about him, that made her say yes, when he had asked her to come with him. Anyway as I was saying Seras keeps having the same dream, over and over every night for about a week now. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_The dream:** Seras was walking besides her father into a huge office, in a very old looking building, she was only seven years old. All she knew was her father had been called into work in the earliey hours of the morning. Which had meant he had to bring her along, as her mother was visiting Seras's sick grandmother. Seras was raised to be polite so she stood quietly behind her dad as he talk to a young women, her father called Sir.**_

_**Seras had always had the feeling that something was watching her, when ever she came here with her father. She turned her head slightly and stared into a dark corner of the room, she could of swore she saw red eyes flash, before she turned back to her father.**_

_**Then the dream scene changed: It was days lately and she was staying with father at the Manision. He father was working and she was meant to be staying in her bed, she felt strange that night she didn't know why. All she knew was she was drawn to the window, looking outside she found she was looking up at a red moon. Seras felt her gaze shift to the forest when suddenly she felt she was no longer alone in the room. But she didn't turn to look who it was for she knew it was the strange man with the red eyes. He then spoke to her as his was looking out into the forest. " It apears child we have company coming" His gaze shift to her.**_

"_**Purple eyed men, no not men, there diferient something missing from them." she said still looking out into the forest though at that point nothing was there at least not to the normal human eye, her gaze left the window and turned to the man " and they are hungry". The man looked at and asked her, her named "Kitten" she said.. and then she woke up**_

_end of dream_

_

* * *

_

_**"How is this possible"she mutted to herself, as she was sitting at her table "i never saw Master before Cheddar. I would of remembered" she sighed "even if I was only seven at the time. I surely would of remembered a big scarily guy, dressed in red with red eyes." she whacked her head again the table "dammit and Master still off with sir Ingetra so I can't ask"**_

_**Alucard was on the other side of the country, having to body guard his master. He was very bored, it had been nothing but meeting for a week now. And he had be ordered to keep out of site and be quiet, how very boring. He slipped into his mind trying to work out who that kid was that kept popping up in his dreams of he knew it most me memory as vampires don't dream.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Will they ever figure out what those dreams mean ?. And if that are memories how come they don't remember.. Well that's it for this chapter**_

_**hoped you liked. I know I left it with lots of questions to be answered but I promised it be a main fiction so I don't want to give it away to soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Story it took so long to get this out working on a much bigger Hellsing fic called 'Nightingale' which i have already wrote 13 chapter of but won't be putting on till it's had it edit.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter of Fogotten past.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Freak in Watford**_

Seras looked up as Walter knocked on the door. "Come in Walter" she said.

Walter came in carry his ice-bucket with her blood packs in and a file. "Good evening Miss Victoria, I have you breakfast and a report of freaks attack in Watford"

Seras read through the report as Walter put the ice bucket on the table. "This is minor Walter, ensemble a squad and have them meet me out front in 30 minutes"

"Yes of coarse, your cannon as been cleaned and checked for you" he said as he left.

Seras quickly drank her blood as she had promised her Master. She would do so while he was away because he wouldn't be there to save her. Then she quickly showered and then changed into her uniform. Then she picked up all her weapons and extra ammo before she headed outside to meet her troops then they all headed to Watford.

She found the report had been right as she scanned the area with her vampiric senses, it was only minor. "Captain Thomson" the captain came to stand in front of her "you and your men take out all the rogue ghouls. I will go after the freak and any ghouls he as with him." she paused and turned to all of the men before adding loudly "In the name of God, may all impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen" then she saluted them and they returned it before going off with their captain to for fill their orders.

Seras headed off to find the freak she pulled out handguns leaving her cannon resting against her back and quickly took out the ghouls. Then moved to take out the freak "Come on out you pathetic excuse for a vampire" she said as she scan the area "I know your here I can smell you fear, what you thought. What you thought you could go around killing people and we would let you?"

Seras heard her Master in her head 'having fun Police-girl' he said with a laugh.

"Not really Master, he's pathetic the soldiers could of handled this easy" just as she said she heard the freak sneak up behind but she didn't turn around at first she just said "That right freak you ain't worth my time" and with that she span round and plunged her fist through is chest and pulled out is heart. "see I told you, you wasn't worth it" and then squashed the heart and watched the freak turn to dust.

"Well done, police-girl though you took longer than needed"

"I was bored Master" she said in a sigh "but it wasn't worth the effort and didn't really help the boredom"

"Yes, they have been very pitiful of late" he agreed "nothing worth the effort of a true nosferatus like us" he heard 'ALUCARD' being shouted "it seems my Master is in need of me, stay safe Seras" and with that the connection closed and Seras went out to meet the troops and make sure all the ghouls had been taken care of before ending home. When Seras and the troops returned home. She got cleaned up wrote the report and then went to the library to try and work out if these dreams was really memories. A few hours later it was nearly dawn. So she took a book to her slipped it under her pillow, had another blood-pack then got ready and went to bed.

And around noon she dreamt again. Though this time it was like more of the memory and so was her Master.

Seras's and Alucard's dream:

* * *

_**(The man looked at and asked her, her named "Kitten" she said..)**_

"_**That's a strange name for a child"**_

_**The girl shrugged and answered "It's what all my friends call me, even my father. Your my friend right"**_

_**he smirked and answered "If you wish" for some reason he found himself acting strangely to towards her. Suddenly She turned away from him and he could of sworn her eyes flashed before hand.**_

"_**There coming" she said "but there not alone" and she was right for at that moment ghouls came out of the forest with a man laughing behind them.**_

_**'Alucard' his name was shouted by Sir Hellsing who was just told of the attack.**_

"_**Ah the fun begins" he look down at kitten and said "Do you wish to come with me or find somewhere safe to hide" he didn't know why he wanted her by his side this night. Especially knowing he'd get in trouble for it late, he just did.**_

_**She smiled went to her draw pulled out a small silver gun and showed him it as she loaded it with blessed bullets "Father taught me to use this if they ever got in. So I might as well give it a go"**_

_**He smirked and offered her his hand. Which she took without hesitation and her opened a portal into Sir Hellsing office where he whispered into her head 'Stay hidden for a few moments. I will be right back and then we'll have our fun' she nodded and stayed hidden while he stepped out of the shadows and said " You summoned me my Master"**_

_**She yelled "Dam you Alucard what took so long" but she didn't wait for an answer "We are under attack servant" as she shot him. Kitten wanted to run to his side. But she heard Alucard say in her head ' Stay hidden I am fine'**_

_**she thought back not sure if he would hear but he did ' she shouldn't treat like that it's cruel and mean' she grumble , Alucard she became more demanded as she said ' I should give her a piece of my mind'**_

_**This coursed him to laugh actually laugh ' no you stay hidden or you won't be able to come with me' she stomped her and hfted but stay hidden. **_

_**Sir Hellsing was getting mad so shot him 'get to work and stop laughing"**_

"_**Of course my Master" with that he walked back other to kitten grabbed her hand and pulled her into the portal leaving Sir Hellsing with no clue to kitten having been there.**_

Dream ends

* * *

Seras woke suddenly as there was a knock on her door an hour before sunset and so did Alucard as Sir Hellsing had called him.

As Alucard dealt with his Masters whim of spying on someone. He through about that girl and was trying to work out what had been so special about her. That he had seemed to want her with him that night especially when she was a mere child of seven.

The knock at the door had been Walter who appolisgised for the early wake up. Then told her they had found a freak factory. Which turned out to be in Watford. She sighed she had known that freak was to new and now she knew why.

* * *

_**Well that's chapter to and I'm still not giving much away. I hope you enjoyed it please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Return to Watford**_

Seras took four squads to eliminate the freak factory in Watford. When they arrived she ordered two of them to block the exits of the factory. While she lead in the other two into it moving in front of her man through the hallways. She used her vampiric powers to sense any threat as she gave silent signals to her men. As they scouted the rooms she was begging to think they made mistake about this being a freak factory since there was no signs of lab equipment. She sighed then made one of the squads stay and scout that part of the factory while she moved onto the next.

Alucard was having troubles of his own, as Ingetra was having him do mundane tasks like spying on people. And steal documents things that was so below, but when he had tried to protest she shot. Though that hadn't stopped him from still complaining that was of coarse until. She used the seals on his gloves to force him into obedience.

There had only been minor ghouls there so far and since vampire senses hadn't detector any major threat. So she wasn't worry about the squad she left alone. As her and last search they found a hidden door, when one of the the soldiers had bumped a statue. "well that's so far this place seam abandoned apart from the odd ghoul." Seras as she looked through the doorway and thanks to her night vision she could perfectly. "Careful there's stairs here looks like the main labs in the basement and everyone be quiet." they nodded as she lead them down the steps.

Seras had reached the end of the stairs and finding there wasn't enough room for her cannon she due out had pistols. She lead the troops through each of the first rooms realising something didn't feel right. Seras span round and shouted "RUN" the soldiers knew better than to disobey her so they legged it out of there. As they ran up the stairs an explosion coming from deeper in the tunnel coursing two of the men to fall down the stairs. She span around then saw one was to hurt to get up himself and the other was trying his best to help him. So she jumped down the lifted the guy up ready to carry up, but then she sensed there was more bombs and shouted "RUN" just as another bomb went off.

In the last second she had been able to throw the injured man and the other one up the stairs. Just as rubble fell on her trapping her beneath it she heard the soldiers shouting for her and could also hear them digging but she still sensed they wasn't safe so she shouted "Captain order a retreat I'm fine I'll you back at headquarters go now" she wasn't fine at all as a wooden beam had pierced her lung and was dangerously close to her heart.

"But Sir we can't …." he tried to argue but she cut off.

"Dammit there might be another bomb get everyone out now" she her blood left her body. She answered then shouted "THAT AN ORDER". So all the troops left her there as ordered . 'Master if this doesn't work and sorry I wont be by your side any longer'. Then picked up her communicator "Walter I don't if this things working. But I'm badly hurt so I'm going to open a portal the front of Hellsing be ready for me" with that she opened a portal. Then she phased though the beam and rolled into the portal. Just as the factory exploded luckily the troop had all made out. But they were sad cause they thought she had be caught in it.

Alucard had sensed her distress and her call to him. But thanks to Ingetra he couldn't get to her and feared the worst all he could do is shout mentally "DON'T YOU DIE SERAS VICTORIA" .Which she heard just as she pasted out.

Walter had heard her call and rushed out the front door with a med-team to wait for her as she portaled in. They rushed to put her on the stretcher hooking IV blood-packs to her. Then they took her to special designed infirmary which had no windows. Where they worked on her for hours, as Walter went to make sure the troops was on there way back. He called them telling them 'Seras was here but badly hurt and they was to return back to headquarters' Before they could do more than say "Roger that" he had hung up and rush back down to the infirmary.

Meanwhile Alucard stormed into Sir Hellsing's office stamping the doors as he entered. She looked up as the door hit the wall and was very shocked to see it was him as he never uses doors. "WHAT IN HELL. DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT SERVANT" she yelled.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO HELLSING NOW. SERAS AS BEEN BADLY HURT" he shouted back. If she hadn't been shocked by him using office Victoria's name she would of shot him for it.

"Don't be stupid if something like that had happened. Walter would of" She didn't finish because she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She picked it up and was about to say something when.

"Lady Hellsing, Miss Victoria as gotten badly hurt while saving her men. She is in critical condition" Walter hadn't even given her a chance to say anything before he hung up. As the doctor had called him.

"Alucard you and I will travel back to Hellsing by portal. As soon as I order the men to head home." He nodded and once she had ordered the troops return. He pulled her through the portal which came out just in front of the vamp-infirmary, as he didn't want to scare the doctors that was working on his Seras. As they entered the saw re-leaf on Walter and all the medics. Alucard rushed to her side Walter stepped over to Sir Hellsing who asked "Walter happened and why do you look so relieved."

"We all most lost her for a minute there just before you walked in." he answered which made Alucard glance over at him out of the corner off his eye as Walter continued " But she suddenly stabilised. I think she most of sense Alucard had arrived. And decided to hang on"

Once the doctors had gotten out of his way Alucard and created a stool out of shadows and sat beside Seras. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Then he whispered as he leant near her ear " Nu lăsaţi-mă acum, inima mea" (do not leave me now my heart) in Romanian and to low for anyone else but her to hear. He wanted so badly to give her his blood to save her but without her permission, he just couldn't do it to her she would hate for it later.

The Captain of the squads rushed in hour later. "How is she" he said.

"Stable but not out the woods yet I'm afraid" replied Walter.

The Sir Hellsing ask the captain sternly "What the hell happened Soldier ?"

"As we entered the building she knew something was quite right. But she also knew we still had to check it out." he answered with his eyes down cast.

Alucard stood up and grabbed the soldier holding him above him by his shirt collar. As he said "We can read that in the report what we want to know is" quietly before he shouted "What happen to my Police-Girl." As he shouted the alarms that was on Seras life support scanner went off. So he don't the soldier and rushed to her side as he whispered " It's all right Seras I'm here" with that she calmed back down.

"I suggest you answer the question captain and hurry up about it" Said Walter.

We headed down into a secret basement after searching a few rooms. She suddenly ordered us to run" we answer still sitting on the floor where Alucard had dropped him. " Then just as we was half way up the stair a bomb went off. Which knocked me and mac back down the stairs" he was scared of what he was about to say next he knew Alucard might kill him for it. " She most of sensed another bomb cause she jump down behind us tired to get us up the stairs then suddenly threw us up them just as it went off." he didn't dare look up as he finished " She was trap by the fulling rubble. We tried to dig her out but she ordered us to leave. When we got out the factory exploded we thought with in it." Sir Hellsing saw the angry look in Alucard's eyes. So she ordered the captain to leave and everyone else but Alucard to as she knew he wouldn't leave his fledgling.

Alucard took her hand back in his as he used his other to push her hair behind her ears. Then he Said "Why did you do it Seras, you most of sensed there was more bombs". But he knew she wouldn't answer has she had slipped into a deep vampiric sleep. (something like a comma) So her body could heal hours pasted and it was nearly noon. When he had fallen asleep. At least he assumed he was sleeping as he found himself back into the dream memory. Which was sharing with Seras who was reliving it while in her comma.

* * *

_**Memory Flashback**_

_Alucard and Kitten stepped out through the portal and into the hallway not far from the armoury. "I think we need" kitten said as she looked to the armoury "more ammo and supplies. There's lot and lots of those things coming" If Alucard hadn't been so excited about the fight to come he would of questioned how she knew these thing. But he didn't he just nodded and the walked there. Kitten ran to a locker opened it then pulled out a bag before disappearing under the table. As she said "no peaking" _

_Alucard just smirked and sorted out his ammo and few other things for kitten how came out from the table a few minutes later. She was dressed in a Hellsing army uniform the same as the soldiers was wearing. Which coursed him to ask " Where did you get that little one"_

"_The Soldiers got it me as a joke. MR" she answered politely. As she put an extra load gun into her holster as well extra ammo and supplies into her pockets. "they never thought I'd wear to go hunting monsters though."_

_Alucard pulled something out is pocket the burnt his hand but he ignored as put the thing around Kitten's neck. As he said"This will stop any freaks from trying to bite your neck" and drink your blood or turn you. The last part he said silently to himself then he added out loud . "And you can Call me Alucard" .._

_Kitten touch what he placed round her neck realizing it was a cross as she turned to him. " "Thank you Alu" card but she didn't say the last part in stead she her eyes flashed as she said "But you hate that name"_

_Alucard suddenly felt someone probbing his mind. But it wasn't like they was looking for anything that important just mild scan. He was about to force who ever it was out when he noticed Kitten's eye wasn't flashing they were shinning. "Kitten" He called out and he felt the scan back off a bit._

_She looked him in the eyes and said "they use to call you Dracula but that isn't your name either. It's" She push a little farther with the scan before pulling right out saying "Vlad"_

_Alucard lifted her onto the table while her eyes was still glowing "What are you Kitten and where have you got these powers from ?"_

_Kitten eyes stopped glowing and she started to cry " OMG I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Please please don't tell." he could she terror in her eyes which wasn't from him or the attack it was from fear of him telling._

"_I won't tell." He said as he found himself wiping the tear from her eyes " Just tell me how"_

"_I I don't" she sniffled " know how, but my gran said I was born with it. She said I wasn't to tell anyone not even my folks. When I said why. She said it was the key to my destiny and by using it at the right time I'm the key to some ones freedom."_

"_Who's freedom" he wondered if it was his because he sensed a connection to her. But before she answered the alarms went off . Which meant the ghouls had gotten in. He put her back on the floor knowing they have to finish this later and said "Time for the fun to begin you ready" She checked her guns one last time before nodding and following him out._

_Suddenly that memory faded and slipped into another one._

_He found himself look out through a grab in doors. It he knew it wasn't him look out but Seras and what she was looking at was a man raping a dead woman's body. _

_End of his memory flashback_

* * *

Alucard woke up to hearing Seras scream out in her sleep. Because she was reliving the night her parents died. So he stood leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead as he whisper "Shh Seras it's ok your safe" She calmed down as placed on last kiss there and sat back on his stool retaking her hand in his.

Walter had heard Seras call out looked in and saw what Alucard had done to calm her. But he didn't comment. He just smiled as he quietly backed out and closed the door, know Miss Victoria was in good hands.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it more will be revealed in the next one.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing.

Authors note: sorry it took so long to Write this. But I got stuck after the last chapter. So I was struggling with it, but I got an idea that will allow me to continue this story. And I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter four.**_

_**When will Seras wake up.**_

A week had pasted by and Seras was slowly getting better. Though she still had not awakened from her coma like sleep. Alucard never left her side and drank little nor did he sleep much. Seras didn't dream of her past as her body was weak. But she did have nightmares of not only her parents deaths , but also of how she had gotten so badly hurt.

Alucard found himself wanting to yell at her for risking her life like she had. But he knew if she hadn't she would have been blamed for there deaths. And he feared what Integra would of done to her.

Meanwhile somewhere near Transylvania. In an old mansion there was a group of high ranking vampires, their fledgling and servants were talking. Zolon who was the highest ranking one said " We can not let the blessed one free him" all the others made noises of agreement.

"Then want do you suggest we do about it Zolon" asked Linya.

"Kill her before she discovers the truth of course." he answered then added "and hope that He does not know anything yet."

"But how do we do it" asked another vampire. "she in the Hellsing mansion. And the freak factory trap didn't kill her"

"No but it did weaken her. Now we just have to wait for the right time to strike."

"But how are we getting into Hellsing mansion."

"By using those stupid knights again. They don't want him freed" Zolon said with a smirk on his face.

Days later Integra tells Alucard that the knight are up to something. So he becomes weary . Then suddenly Seras opens her eyes and gasps then then word "Vlad". Before she slips from her lips before she slip into unconscious again.

"Seras" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then he lent over and kissed her forehead. A few hours later Alucard was resting with his head on the pillow next to hers.

As they slept Seras slipped into a dream of her past.

* * *

Dream :

_They was walking through the hallways, with kitten resting her hand upon his leg. So he would know where she was. Alucard sense was spread throughout the mansion trying to pin point, where the ghouls were. But he stopped and looked down at kitten as he'd sensed something off about her. When he looked down he noticed her eye were glowing, it was then he realized she was reaching out with her senses too. "Kitten" he said as he looked down at her._

_She turned her head to face him and said "They split up" Alucard nodded to her . Then took his gun from his jacket and Kitten took hers from her holsters. Alucard smirked and said "its time for some fun." Which got a little laugh from kitten, as they move down the hallways seeking out their prey._

_A few minute later they found the first lot of ghouls. Alucard didn't fire at first, as he wanted to see what kitten would do. Kitten took aim and whispered "between the eyes or in the heart". As if to remind herself where to aim and then she fired._

_Alucard clapped as he saw her kill the ghoul easily . Then fired and killed some himself all the while keeping an eye on kitten. But he was surprised she was handling it so well. Especially with scarily ghouls running around and was trying to kill them. But amazingly she seemed to be having fun. _

_Soon they killed all the ghouls they could see and so Alucard picked kitten up and teleported to a different room.. _

end of dream.

* * *

Soon the dream ended. But Alucard slept on until he felt someone stoking his hair. He woke up and raised his head to see a pair on blue eyes looking at him. "Master your back." Seras whispered as his met hers. "I am sorry Master"

Alucard looked at her wondering why she was sorry. It puzzled him, so read her mind and found it was cause she thought she was weak. He shook his head and said "your not weak Seras". Then he saw tears running down her checks so he wiped them away. While he whisper "shh don't cry your amazing I never taught you how to phase or open portals and yet you did both. While you was badly hurt so I am proud of you"

she then surprised Alucard by throwing her arms around him and hugging him to her. Alucard didn't know what to do at first but he found himself hugging her back. Then he heard he whisper "did did the men get out okay".

He looked down at her and said yeah "princess they did thanks to you". Realizing he slipped by calling her princess he changed the subject hoping she hadn't notice. But she had though she didn't say anything. " I going to go tell Integra , Walter your awake al right and have have the doctor come check on you." he felt her nod so he place a kiss on her forward and laid her back down.

Once he was he was sure she was resting comfortably. He headed to Sir Hellsing's office where he knew he'd find both Integra and Walter. He walked there slowly instead of teleporting there. As he want to clear his head and think about the dreams he'd been having. Something told him he shouldn't tell anyone about them so I kept them to himself. 'it's strange if Seras really is this kitten kid. Then how come it seams like kitten had tons of powers yet Seras doesn't seam to. And we can't remember any of this about from what we been dreaming of late.' he thought to himself as walked.

Soon he was was at the office door which he just walk through without opening it. Which surprised Integra greatly as she thought he was still with Seras. She was worried something happened but when she looked his face. She swore she saw a slight smile so she asked " "How is Officer Victoria doing"

"She woke up Master and is recovering nicely. Can send a doctor to check on her though." replied Alucard and he moved towards her desk. To which Integra signalled Walter to do just what Alucard had asked.

"Anything else servant" she asked Alucard. Who just shook his head "very well servant go get some sleep. We might be in for some problem soon so be prepared"

"Yes Master I hope it'll be a good fight" he said in reply as it had been ages since he got to kill things. But before Integra could answer him he'd teleported back to Seras.

When he got there he spooked the doctor who had been checking on Seras. But he didn't apologise he just said "how is she doc"

The doctor turned to Alucard and said " She is recovering well and she won't need the blood IV any more. Just make sure she drinks her blood packs and I suggest they be increase to 3 packs a night." he turned to Seras and said "but I think she shouldn't go on a mission for at least a week. Just until she fully back to her old-self" Seras thanked the doctor and Alucard just nodded at him and wave his arm as if to dismiss the doctor. Who picked up his bag and supplies before running out of there.

When the doctor was done Alucard walked up to Seras and said "come on I'll take to your room". But before Seras could even answer him, he surprised her by scooping her up bridal style and teleporting them both to her room. Then he lowed her on to her bed and said " get some rest. I will have Walter bring you an extra blood pack later okay." then he cover her up pushed the button in her coffin and opened a portal to his room.

After he left Seras was puzzled by why her Master was being so nice to her. He never been this nice to her before, but she didn't want to risk asking fearing it make him stop. So she just laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that it for this chapter hope you like it. Please review


	5. training and phase tag

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Okay I been real busy, writing a none fan fiction book and juggling my hectic life lately. But I determined to get at least a chapter of all my fan-fiction stories. Done this week so here goes.

* * *

Chapter Five.

**Training and phase tag.**

Alucard was sitting on his throne in his room, thinking about Seras. He knew that Seras had managed to phase and open a portal to escape. But he wasn't sure she could do it all the time now or had it just been instinct. So he decided to give her a few days to get back on her feet and then he would test her. Then if she need more training he'd teach her as he knew it was important she knew how and was confident with her powers. In-case she ever needed to call on them again, hell he might even train her to use shadows. As that was a very useful skill to know.

Seras woke up the next night got dress in a pair of well-fitting jeans and a v-necked top. As there was no point in wearing her uniform, if she wasn't going on missing for awhile. Then she pick up a set of guns similar to Alucard's and headed to the firing range. When she got there, there were a bunch of soldiers also practising. They were new to Hellsing and didn't know she was a vampire. So when they saw her they started doing wolf whistles at her.

Seras really wasn't in a mood to deal with there crap today. So she stared at them, with her eyes glowing red and her fangs showing. Then she growl and said " I'm thirsty" all the new recites high tailed out of there leaving her in peace to practise.

Alucard who had followed Seras to the firing range, stepped out of the shadows and clapped. "Nicely none Seras, I think you made some of them piss there pants."

"Thank you my master. I wasn't in the mood to deal with there gawking today." She said turning to face him with her eyes still glowing. "I hope Integra won't be mad at me though"

"No police girl, she won't be you hardly did anything they freaked out. There not going to make good soldiers with they get scared that easily" he replied. " I see Walter as made you some new toys, lets she how well you use them." he added as he pointed at the targets.

Seras quickly loaded her guns and said "Yes my Master" before firing at the target with perfect aim.

"Um very good Seras lets make it a little more challenging so we." Seras nodded and was about to ask how when the her master flashed and he pointed towards the target. She turned around and looked at the target all flying around and her master add "Go ahead Seras, lets see what you can do."

Seras just smirked and quickly reloaded her guns before firing at the targets. Hitting each one with perfect aim some in the head other where the heart would have been. " how was that master" she asked when she was done.

Alucard brought the target down to get a closer look. Though he could see them perfectly fine when they had been. And after examining them all he said " Very good Seras much better that you use to do."

"Thank you Master" she replied and then her stomach grumbled ans she added " Now I really am thirsty"

Alucard laughed and grabbed her. Before she knew what had happened, she found they was no longer in the firing range. As they was now in there private kitchen where there blood was kept. " Then lets get ourself something to drink then shall we." Sears who was still slightly stunned just nodded and took the blood pack her master held out to her.

After a few seconds she shook herself and drank it down fast. Then reached over and took the other her master was holding. Which kind of shocked him as it had been for himself. But instead of getting angry at her, he was happy that she had a good appetite. So he just got himself a few more out and drank them down.

Seras looked a lot more healthy today and with her appetite improving. He decided she might be well enough for a quick game of phase tag. He thought if he made it fun for her a might learn faster. "Police girl, if your felling up to it. How about a game of phase tag?." Seras gave him and confused looked so he added " it's like tag but he do it in the woods and you phase through the trees to keep away from the tager"

"Sure master sound like fun. I just hope I remember our to phase." she replied worried she wouldn't be able to.

Alucard laughed and grabbed her then transported them to the wood on the Hellsing grounds. "Don't Seras I will be IT and give you a head start. Just think I'm someone chasing after you to hurt you instead of tag you. And I am sure you will do fine."

Seras nodded and took off running at full speed after about ten minutes. She felt Alucard was chasing after her and next thing she knew she almost ran into a tree. But at the last second she ran right through it. She stopped and looked at the tree, then jumped up and down yelling "I did it Master".

Alucard chuckled at her enthusiasm and yelled back "well done but if you get moving I will tag you"

Seras stun round and caught a glimpse of Alucard's red coat just behind her. Which made her take off running again. This time phasing through the trees without even thinking about it.

After thirty minutes Alucard caught up to her a tagged her. Though in all honesty he could of done it sooner but he wanted to let her have her fun. And it was great phasing practise for her.

Now it was Seras turn and she chased after him. Which she did for about an hour, but wasn't even getting close. So as she was chasing him, she was wishing she could just magically appear in front of him and tag him that way. But she didn't think she could then all of a sudden everything went black. Next thing she knew she collided into Alucard's chest. She was shocked for a minute as was Alucard but she quickly shook herself and said "Tag you it" then her eyes went widened and added "wait I just phased"

"Yes you did my little Draculina, well done but it means you cheated" he replied with her smirk.

Seras stepped back and looked at her master then said " Sorry my Master I didn't..." but she didn't finish the sentence and she fainted.

Luckily Alucard was still standing in front of her and easily caught her. After looking her over he realized she was all right , she just used to much energy while she wasn't fully recovered. " dam" he muttered to himself. He knew he shouldn't of kept the game going as long as it had but they were having so much fun. He wasn't paying attention to her energy levels.

Alucard quickly scooped her up bridal style carry and teleported them back. To her room then he laid her in her coffin before he sat it her chair, near her table. So he could watch over her. A while later Alucard to drifted off to sleep, knowing Seras was safe. When suddenly he found himself slipping into a dream.

_**Dream flash**_

_Kitten and Alucard was clearing out a room of vampires with a few freaks in. when kitten suddenly stopped as her eyes glowed more. She had sensed something she didn't like and so she tried to get Alucard's attention. But he was having so much fun and knew she was safe so he said "Not now kitten and continued to fire." She hmphed and ran out to room without Alucard noticing and running as fast as she could toward what she had sensed._

_While Alucard was killing and have fun fighting the freaks. Kitten took out any ghoul she came across, as ran toward the trouble she sensed. She was wondering why Alucard hadn't sensed it. As far as she knew he want to fight the biggest threat and what she sensed was a strong vampire. Kitten thought 'Could the vampire be masking is presence and if so how come she could sense it.' She didn't know all she knew is she had to get there before in killed Integra. _

_Who ever the vampire was he was taking his time to get there. But kitten knew there was other freaks heading to the office. So might already be there, so she sped up and she could of swore she was running way faster than a normal seven year old could._

_Meanwhile in Integra's office a bunch of freaks and ghouls burst through the doors. After taking down all the soldiers that were guarding it. Walter quickly readied his wires and stood to protect Integra. As the freaks and ghoul charged the angel of death (Walter) cut them down fast. But the ghouls kept coming in fast and so of the freaks were smart. They waited till his wires were preoccupied kill a bunch of ghouls and they made there move._

_Before Integra knew it five ghouls charged at her after by passing Walter. She took a few of them out with her gun but some managed to grab hold of her. Walter tried to fight his way to help but the ghouls were still coming in thick and fast. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something small run passed the ghouls. And head towards Integra as Walter continued to watch Integra out the corner of his eye. He what ever it was jump over one of the freaks heads and fire a shot into the head of the freak that was about to bite Integra._

_Kitten who was the one that just ran in and landed on the desk after shooting the freak. And was now firing at the others. While shouting "get off her you scum-bags" one of them let go of Integra and ran at kitten. But kitten just jump up and over it spinning in mid air to fire at the freak in the back of it's head. When that one turned to dust and she landed she turned and shot the other one. That had been holding Integra and said "Are you okay Sir" _

_Integra who wasn't one to normally get shocked or surprised by anything. Had to admit at least to herself that having just got saved by a kid and not Alucard, had indeed shocked and surprised her. But being one tough and stubborn lady, she didn't show it. She just picked up her gun quickly reloading it before moving on with the fight. "After you can explain to me how you can fight like that kid." she said as she fired at the ghouls Walter was still fighting. _

_After a few minute they had killed all the ghouls and the ghouls and freaks steam to stop coming. So Integra and Walter lowered there guard while Walter asked "I wonder what's keeping Alucard."_

_kitten who was still on guard answered " I am not sure but I think it as something to do with the vampire that coming here any minute." Integra and Walter's eyes turned on to kitten and they was about asked 'what she was on about'. When kitten added " I think he masking himself and the fact that you were in trouble from Alucard so how."_

"_Well this is surprising, not only did I not suspect that you'd defeat all of my men before I got here. But you managed to get past my spell and sense I was here." said a voice from the door way which made all eyes turn to it. And see a man in black with long dark brown hair , red eyes and fangs standing in the doorway. _

_Walter quickly readied his wires and was about to attack. After realizing that man was indeed a vampire. When the man said "I wouldn't that if I was you". But before Walter or anyone could question him a man clicked his fingers and a ton more ghouls and freaks ran in. Walter and Integra quickly got back into the fight._

_But kitten eyes never left the vampire in the doorway. While she was shooting down any freak that charged at her. She knew she had to find a way to block the vampire's block so Alucard could sense him. But she didn't know how she just hoped she'd be able to by using the powers her gran said she had. She jump up and backwards landing back on Integra's hoping she'd be able to keep an eye on the vampire. Whom seemed to to busy enjoying the carnage to make a move just yet. While trying to break the spell with her own powers, she concentrated really hard and was able to break the spell. But it coursed to fall to her knees and grab her head due to a huge painful headache. That she from breaking through and holding dawn the vampire's barrier spell ._

_Just as a freak was about to attack her Alucard appeared out of nowhere and killed it. "What" shouted the vampire. Who just noticed Alucard was in the room, "how is this possible you shouldn't of been able to de_tect me".

_Alucard who just ignored the vampire and what else was going on in the room for a minute. Turned to Kitten who seemed in real bad pain and said " you can let it go now, kitten I am here now. Thank you." Kitten raised her painful head and looked up at Alucard, who smiled at her. Before she let go of the spell and pasted out. Alucard knew she'd be a target for the freaks and ghouls now. And since Integra and Walter had there hands full. He scooped her up and put her on his back using his shadows to hold her in place and protect her while he got into the fight._

_After a few minute of Alucard joining in the fight, all the freaks and ghouls was taken care of. So Walter turned to Alucard and said "I will protect, Sir Integra and kitten. While you take care of that vermin"_

_Alucard smirked and nodded then he carefully handed kitten to Integra. Before he turned to face the vampire, who was still standing near to the door. Integra carried Kitten into a corner followed by Walter who stood in front of them. To guard them while he watched Alucard fight._

_Alucard and vampire went at it and Alucard was having fun to be able to have a real fight for once. Though it was a little cramped in the office as he had to make sure Integra, Walter and kitten didn't get caught up in it._

_Kitten who woke up with head still hurting, looked passed Integra and Walter. To see Alucard and the vampire fighting. She smiled at seeing him having fun. As she somehow knew it been along time since was able to have real fun. She pulled herself off the ground to get a better look._

_The vampire could see Alucard was holding back due the others in the room. And like Alucard he enjoyed a good fight so he said " lets take this out into open so we." Before Alucard could responde the vampire ran and jumped out of the window. Then ran toward the woods, Alucard looked down as he watched the vampire run off. But he could still sense him close by. So he glanced at Integra who nodded before he to jumped out of the window._

_Kitten ran passed integra and walter to the window. Just as Alucard landed and she shouted "Vlad". _

_Alucard looked up at her and realized she wanted to come to but wouldn't be able to make the jump on her own. So he held his arms open and shout "jump". _

_Integra realizing what was about to happen shouted "don't". but kitten who had took a few steps back ignored her and ran then jumped out of the window without into Alucard's waiting arms. Alucard quickly swung her on his back as he knew she would be able to keep up. And ran into the forest after the guy. Leaving Integra and Alucard to look on without being able to do anything about it._

_End of dream flash._

A few minute later Alucard woke up to the sound of the door opening. Realizing Walter who was carrying two buckets fill with ice and lots of blood packs. " I thought you might be hungry so I brought both extra blood packs." then Walter looked towards Seras's coffin as he set the buckets down on the table and said "how is she?".

Alucard nodded his thanks for the blood packs and said " She doing well though we over did it in training earlier and now she resting."

Meanwhile somewhere in London one of the knight was getting bribed. To get some of the vampires men inside of Hellsing. Ready to make there move and stop what they feared was about the happen. Which was the no life king may be free from Hellsing. To once again take his place as right full ruler of all the vampires.

Seras woke up to see Alucard sitting in his normal spot. When ever he came in her room with blood packs in two buckets on her table. "Walter ?" she asked pointing at buckets. To which Alucard turned to her and nodded. "I over did it with all the phasing and that patrol bit didn't I?

Alucard just nodded again and then said "come drink Seras you need it. After using so much of your power" So Seras picked up her blood packs and started drinking them while watching Alucard do the same..

* * *

Well that it for now. Might write more next week. If I get time , but I want to get a couple other stories posted, I been working on. As well as add more to my other stories already posted.

Oh and keep an eye out a story called Nightingale. It's another Hellsing story that I been working on for a while. And I like it so much one of my friends is doing the editing for it to make it even better. I hope to get some of it out by Saturday.

Anyway thanks for reading please review.


End file.
